Talk:His Box, His Beloved
Should this follow Megadrile in the quest progression? The preceding quests were sequential, this one doesnt seem to be. Did you have to kill the nm to flag this quest? -Dracko 22:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) - I was able to do this quest without killing the NM Shadowkrusha 14:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) In my quest log, the quest name is His Box, His Beloved. Can someone verify that the quest title is the same on all platforms? --Rosalie 20:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) The name is His Box, His Beloved for me too. I didn't check it until after I had completed the quest if for some reason it changes from when it's active. --Madranta 11:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Emotes Ok, so I didn't have to do any emote to get the starfruit, I was unlocking Confluxes and had all but #7 when I ran out of Cruor. Went to do this quest, did not require me to make any happy faces. Maybe the Bottomless Box likes me. I ran through a bunch and got it with /surprised--Meara 07:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *After unsuccessfully trying some singles & trios of happy emotes, I just went thru the list of emotes from the right-hand menu once, trying anything even remotely "happy", and it worked.--Snorglepuss (talk) 17:55, February 7, 2018 (UTC) I did what was suggested for Elvaan's on the front page (praise, clap, cheer, smile, joy, praise) and I got the start fruit first try. Natsuchii 05:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) *NOTE: It is possible to receive this starfruit without doing a single emote just by clicking on the box. It worked for me, but I have no idea why. (Only statuses were Reraise, Visitant, and Weakened). *As elvaan I had to cycle thru 6 emotes, starting with praise, clap, cheer, smile, joy, and ending with praise, all in 5 seconds (this was after multiple variations and attempts). **Works great, thanks. talk/ 20:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *Theory: Try using the emotes that Kopuro-Popuro (A) uses during the little conversation. Went 2/2 with that. *Cycle through all the happy emotes to find the correct one. There are at least 15 different ones that it could be. You only need 1. *I got mine on "shocked", which I wouldn't call a 'happy' emote. ~Zazhi, sylph Moved the following unsigned comment from the main page following the summary to here: --Dmaps (talk) 05:52, August 23, 2016 (UTC) *This walkthrough may need some clarification. I tried all the joyful emotes listed...none worked...i went through entire list of joyful type emotes ...none worked...I tried singly then checked box, I tried several in succession then checked box....none worked...after about 45 minutes I finally received item after using /doubt....since when is /doubt a cheerful emote???** Prerequisite Reputation I attempted to start this quest at the lowest fame -- which I understood was conventionally considered lv. 1 for Aby zones -- but Kupipi (A) only asked me to help other people. The end of her script included: "So please, stranger. Talk to those you encounter..." I don't think lv. 1 Aby Tahrongi fame is the minimum. —The SCSIBug 07:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) lol Nevermind. Read the instructions too early in the morning. Apologies for the unnecessary edit. —The SCSIBug 07:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC)